...
" . . ." is the sixth video in the EverymanHYBRID series and the first of the "hidden" videos. It takes place after the events in the latter half of Healthy Eating as the EverymanHYBRID crew deals with what they believe to be a bad prank and the series really starts to get into gear. YouTube Description No description available. Transcript driving. The beginning of [[Music Featured in EverymanHYBRID|"Who Could Win a Rabbit?"] plays.] to Evan's(?) house Jeff: Do we really go on with this? to darkness. "Who Could Win a Rabbit?" plays again, keys jangle, grass rustles back to house Vince: I mean, I want to, but we need to figure out who- coughs in the background Vince:-broke into Evan's house. to the Hybrids coming down the stairs after the events of "Episode 6- Healthy Eating" Vince: Alright, so Evan, there is kind of a plus side to all this- Slenderman breaking-into-your-house business. (Jeff, in the background: I mean, whatever Nick...) Vince: I mean, think about it. Nick had a pretty good suit on. You gotta admit that. I mean, sure, he broke into your house and took it too far- but we could, we could use that. to the music again with footage of trees from "EverymanHYBRID #1- Introduction" back to house. Evan coughs Jeff: I'm all for prankers and pranks Vince: A prank... I mean- us, the king of pranks, but this, this really took it too far I think. Jeff: His-his parent's room, dude. to Hybrids running up the stairs they were walking down on earlier in the video, presumably before the major event of "Healthy Eating". The music plays again Someone (Vince?): Go, go. back to house. Evan continues to cough in the background Vince: And not only that, but, they didn't stick around to be like, "Ohh, we got you," here's the unmasking! Jeff: That's sorta- that's, - Vince: Yeah. Jeff: -that's what irritates me. to Hybrids driving, filming a park. Music again Jeff: Like, okay, yeah, "you're in my house,"- where are you? Vince: Yeah. At least, own up to it, yeah. But I think- Nick, maybe? Jeff: I dunno... he's not that bright,- begins to sharpen knives in the background Jeff:- I mean, yeah, you can go, "he loves to joke," Laughs Vince: Exactly. Jeff: He's not that bright. Vince: But he's not that bright! So he wouldn't know to be like, "Oh. Here I am". Y'know? to short snippet of music and trees back to house Jeff:...maybe, i dunno. I just know it's not sitting very well. Vince: The one thing that gets me... the only thing that really gets me is where did he go? who has been sharpening his knives still, pauses for a moment to the stairs, after the "Healthy Eating" events, very likely directly after the last cut to the stairs and after the events Evan: Yeah! Golly, good for him! Thanks, yeah. Let's- let's write him a little note, uh, that says, "Hey, bro. Thanks for being Slenderman, thanks for giving us this awesome footage, but, um, I would just like to add a "P.S." that- back to house Vince: But how did he- how did he get out of the room? increases the pace of his knife sharpening Vince:...it's a second story window. looks behind him at Evan Jeff: Uh, I just know it's all garbled, dude. I dunno. Does he [read the something]? Vince: Sighs I mean, I understand... he's been acting a little weird. Even before that. Y'know? laughs. Looks back at Evan who is completely zoned out while sharpening his knives. Vince: Sighs Oh well.- Jeff: Evan You alright, man? Vince: -Let's get the show on the road. You ready Ev? picks up camera Let's get to filming. stops sharpening, looks at Vince Evan: Yeah, let's- back to the stairs, directly after the last stairs shot Evan: -he ever breaks into my house again I'll cut off his legs and shove them down his throat. Vince: Uh! Yeah, I know. I know. Evan: We should use it though, it was pretty sick. and Vince laugh, agree Vince: Alright, let's do it. to door from Healthy Eating slamming shut. Audio distortion Notes *Evan's coughing is one of the symptoms associated with exposure to the Slenderman. Irritability and paranoia are also associated side effects. *Evan's notorious love for knives is on display in this video - in the background, during Jeff and Vinny's discussion he is rapidly sharpening a large carving knife and doesn't stop until he's called out by the others. *The video's title is the Morse Code representation of the letter S. *The first few seconds of this video are the only part of the "hidden" videos that the crew has seen. *In the song Who Could Win A Rabbit by Animal Collective, the word "habit" is mentioned quite frequently: **Bad mind, let me put on good habits / Been working, can't put on good habits / Sometimes I can't find my good habits/ But you could win a rabbit! Here's to Berlin habit with a ripple / Rabbit or a habit? Habit or a rib? Rabbit or a habit? Habit or a rib? Rabbit or a habit? *It's possible this song was used becuase of the use of the word "habit", which is the nickname for the entity that frequently posesses Evan's body. External Links Video Category:Videos __FORCETOC__